1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a suspension board with circuit has been proposed on which a light emitting element for improving a recording density in accordance with an optically assisted method.
For example, a thermally-assisted magnetic recording head has been proposed configured by mounting a light source unit including a unit board (main body), and a laser diode provided to protrude from the surface of the unit board (main body) on which a light source is placed on a slider (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2009-266365).
The thermally-assisted magnetic recording head described in Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2009-266365 is mounted on a suspension board with circuit corresponding thereto so that a thermally assisted method is implemented.